


I'll Protect You

by Hetalia1912



Series: K-pop supernatural au(non-idols) [1]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Cat Hybrid Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Dark Fantasy, Demisexual Min Yoongi | Suga, Demon Kim Taehyung | V, Demons, Djinn Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Djinni & Genies, Fallen Angel Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Human Kim Namjoon | RM, Human Park Chanyeol, Human Park Jimin (BTS), Hunter Kim Namjoon | RM, Hybrid Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Multi, Nonbinary Kim Taehyung | V, Park Jimin (BTS)-centric, Past Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Police Officer Jeon Jungkook, Shapeshifting, Urban Fantasy, Vampire Cha Hakyeon | N, Vampire Hunter Kim Namjoon | RM, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampire Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Vampires, Waiter Park Chanyeol, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Jeon Jungkook, Werewolves, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	I'll Protect You

**The Park Residence**

**6:30 AM**

"And everything is packed right?"

Jimin felt like rolling his eyes at his older brother."Yes hyung,geez you sound like mom."He ignored the sound of Chanyeol laughing behind him.

But to be honest he was really looking forward to this trip,they both were.It was the first time either of them had left the small town they'd lived in almost their entire lives.Jimin loved living here,really he did,but it was nice to,finally get away for once.


End file.
